I should've kissed you One shot
by SibunaFabina
Summary: Fabians thoughts on Nina. I love One Direction so that's why I choose the song. T to be safe -SibunaFabina


Hii guys; This will be the first song fic ever made.

Sorry for the lack of uploading on my other story. I promise I'll write farther

This will be a song fic about Fabina. No happy end I guess. Xxxx

I DON'T OWN 1D OR THE SONG OR HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Fabian's POV.

**WHAT HAVE I DONE. The girl I liked expected me to kiss her. And I? I was too afraid to do it. She'll never forgive me.**

I keep playing inside my head  
>All that you said to me<p>

_Nina and I came back from the movies. It took me all my courage to ask her out. We were standing in front of the house. It always looked creepy at nights._

"_It was fun. I loved the movie." Nina had said. _

"_I know. I'm glad you liked it." I retorted._

"_Of course I did, you're my best friend."_

I lie away just to convince myself  
>This wasn't just a dream<p>

_And now I'm lying in my bed. Thinking about what you said, and what happened. I was happy Mick was out with Mara, so he wouldn't ask anything._

Cause you were right here  
>And I should've taken the chance<br>But I got so scared  
>And I lost the moment again<p>

_You grabbed my hand, and looked me in my eyes. The butterflies flew harder than ever. My nerves were taking over. _

It's all that I can think about, oh  
>You're all that I can think about <p>

_You're a special girl. My first crush. I fell in love since you bumped into us. I never knew what you thought about me. Every day you're on my mind._

Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time? <p>

_In the beginning I didn't knew much about you. Only that you came from America. But weeks past, and we became friends. It took me all my courage to ask you out. I didn't even knew if you had a boyfriend. _

"_Nina, I wanted to ask…"_

"_Yes what is it Fabian?" you retorted._

"_Do you fancy to… to…" My knees buckled. _

"_What would I fancy?" you said laughing. The way you copied my accent made me smile._

"_Do you fancy to go to the movies tomorrow evening?" I hoped you would say yes._

"_I would love to." You retorted. _

Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<p>

_When we were standing in front of the house, you looked into my eyes. Your eyes were sparkly brown. I loved them. My nerves took over my body._ _You looked expectantly at me. What should I do? I maybe never get this chance again. _

_Minutes past, no idea what to do. We kept staring. You let go my hand._

"_We better go inside now." You said. I heard the disappointment in your voice._

"_Yeah." Was the only thing I could reply. You turned around en disappeared in the dark. _

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<p>

Every morning when I leave my house  
>I always look for you, yeah<p>

"_Nina!" I ran to you when you walked alone to school._

"_Yeah?" _

"_Do you fancy walk with me?" I blushed. _

"_Umm. Yeah sure I fancy that" you retorted. _

I see you everytime I close my eyes  
>What am I gonna do?<p>

_Even if you weren't around, I could see your beautiful eyes. _

And all my friends say  
>That I'm punching over my weight<br>But in your eyes I  
>Saw how you were looking at me <p>

_Jerome told me you weren't into a 'klutz' like me. But I remembered the day you were looking at me, when I build a tower of cards. It almost collapsed because of my shaking hands. It was the first time I saw the little spark in your eye._

It's all that I can think about, oh  
>You're all that I can think about <p>

_The butterflies. They are rushing around every time I thought about you. _

Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time?<p>

_I'm confused. I never knew how it felt to be in love with someone. I'm always this clumsy._

Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<p>

_Did I broke your heart? Do you hate me now? _

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<p>

When you stood there  
>Just a heartbeat away<br>When we were dancing  
>And you looked up at me<br>If I had known that  
>That i'd be feeling this way<br>If I could replay  
>I would have never let you go<p>

_You stood there in front of me. The moment was perfect. I wanted to kiss you, but something in me couldn't do it. If I could replay this, I would have the courage._

No, oh...  
>Never have let you go...<br>Am I out of time? 

_I probably lost you. Lost you because of a big mistake._

Is your heart taken?  
>Is there somebody else on your mind?<br>I'm so sorry, i'm so confused  
>Just tell me, am I out of time?<p>

Is your heart breaking?  
>How do you feel about me now?<br>I can't believe I let you walk away  
>When, when I Should Have Kissed You<p>

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<br>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
>I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you<p>

_I should've kissed you._


End file.
